Oficina
by Lazulley
Summary: Son las once de la noche del día de su cumpleaños y él en vez de estar celebrando se quedó trabajando con el amor de su vida, un inglés con el que con gusto haría trabajos extras...HAPPY 4th July! US x UK. Universo alterno


**Disclaimer: Hetalia lastimosamente no me pertenece**

**.**

**.**

**Oficina**

**.**

Era de noche en la gran y luminosa New York donde la gente celebraba aquella fecha tan importante: 4 de Julio, Día de Independencia.

Los niños reían, los adultos disfrutaban, nadie estaba solo, y, solo por la fecha, el trabajo había terminado temprano para todos, bueno, casi todos…

—a ver Arthy, ¿qué más falta? —Preguntó cansino un rubio alto con notable acento americano mientras se quitaba los lentes antes de restregarse sus azules ojos en señal de cansancio—ya son más de las diez—se queja viendo la hora en su reloj de pulsera

—ya se git, no lo tienes que andar repitiendo ¿tú crees que a mi me gusta quedarme hasta estas horas en la oficina? —dice algo irritado despegando sus ojos verdes de la pantalla del monitor para encarar a su compañero

—Supongo que no si me tuviste que pedir ayuda para terminar—le contesta volviendo a ponerse los lentes e inclinándose hacia el computador para proseguir—si nos apuramos podemos terminar pronto, parece que no queda casi nada—

—eso espero—suspiró pellizcando el puente de su nariz y cerrando los ojos fuertemente en señal de agotamiento y estrés—maldita rana, mira que vengarse poniéndome trabajo extra es muy bajo—se quejó por milésima vez antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la computadora

—Ahora sabes que burlarte de tu jefe es malo—dijo con una risita recordando los comentarios que llevaron al inglés a esa situación—aunque fue divertido—

—Vaya que lo fue—concuerda con una media sonrisa

Por unos minutos el único sonido existente en la habitación era el de los dedos presionando las teclas de las computadoras, solo acompañado por el molesto tic tac del reloj de pared análogo tan típico de las oficinas.

— ¿sabes? Arthy…—dijo dudoso el americano sin despegar los ojos de su labor

—que no me llames así git, mi nombre es Arthur no Arthy. Y no, no se—contesta concentrando en terminar de archivar ese maldito papeleo.

—Te amo—confesó, sin anestesia y deteniendo su trabajo para observar fijamente a su compañero

Este solo estaba viendo fijamente al monitor con los ojos abiertos, petrificado. Así estuvo varios minutos hasta que se decidió a hablar bajando la mirada y ocultando sus ojos bajo el cabello.

—Alfred…—dijo bajito pero audible—esto es una broma ¿no? Porque no la encuentro para nada graciosa—mientras proseguía su mano comenzaba a temblar seguida de todo su cuerpo— ¿Cuándo te enteraste? —le pregunta en un tono algo amenazador. Todo esto desconcierta al de ojos azules— ¡DIME! —bramó mientras la primera lágrima rodaba

— ¿saber qué exactamente? —preguntó en verdad confundido ¿cómo fue que su confesión se torció tanto?

—ya es suficientemente malo recibir burlas porque todos se han dado cuenta se mis sentimientos, lo ultimo que quiero es recibir más bromas de tu parte—dijo sin parar de llorar

— ¿Cuáles sentimientos? —cuestionó esperanzado

—Yo…yo te amo—le confesó sin mirarle—y si no sientes lo mismo esta bien, pero no me hagas este tipo de bromas que me lastiman—

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Alfred latiera acelerado, como si quisiera salir de su pecho. Lentamente se acercó al otro rubio y giró su silla para tenerlo de frente a si, con una mano tomó suavemente el rostro lloroso del inglés y lo alzó con delicadeza para ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes acuosos y rojos por el llanto

—Arthur, escúchame bien porque no te lo voy a repetir—dijo lenta y cariñosamente—Estoy enamorado de ti, de tu manera de caminar, de tus sonrisas, de tus ojos, de tus cejas…amo absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y te juro que no hay nadie ni nada en este mundo que me haya hecho o me haga sentir como si pudiera vivir y morir al mismo tiempo, no hay nada que me haga alcanzar el cielo solo con mirarlo. Y si todas estas cursis palabras que solo Dios sabe de donde salieron no te convencen entonces quiero que sepas que tú eres la única razón por la que no he abandonado este trabajo de mierda, porque trabajar a tu lado era todo el consuelo que me tenía ya que era muy cobarde para decirte lo que sentía—al terminal su discurso puso ambas manos en las sonrojadas mejillas británicas, limpiando las lágrimas de estas, y junto sus frentes.

Arthur, aun incrédulo, sintió el cálido aliento del americano chocar contra su rostro.

— ¿en serio? —preguntó aun sin poder creer del todo las hermosas palabras que había escuchado

—oye, son las once treinta de la noche y yo todavía estoy haciendo trabajo que no es mio el día de mi cumpleaños en vez de ir a la súper fiesta que organizó Gilbert— y eso fue todo lo que necesito en inglés para disipar su última y pequeña duda antes de acortar las distancias y juntar sus labios mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alfred quien le rodeo por la cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo como si pudieran traspasar la ropa y fundirse.

El contacto estaba lleno de pasión y deseo, sus labios se movían en sincronía perfecta haciéndoles soltar suspiros que morían en la boca del contrario. En su deseo de aumentar el nivel del beso el estadounidense lamió sensualmente el labio inferior del europeo haciéndole abrir la boca inmediatamente, ansioso por sentir la lengua del menor acariciar la suya causándole un placentero escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Sus lenguas danzaban entre si, tratando de guiar aquella danza apasionada y fogosa, cediendo y dominando, siendo Arthur quien tomara el control al final.

Luego de varios minutos algo llamado aire les comenzó a faltar y se separaron a regañadientes. El primero en hacerlo fue Alfred, quien modio suavemente el carnoso y rojo labio de Arthur tirando de el un poco y causándole un suspiro. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus pulsos descontrolados y sus pechos subían y bajaban apresuradamente en busca del preciado oxígeno; se miraron a los ojos, brillantes en deseo y oscurecidos por la lujuria, y se sonrieron cómplices.

Entonces el de ojos verdes se acercó el oído del más alto y le dio un placentero mordisco antes de susurrar con sensualidad—si quieres aun te puedo dar tu regalo de cumpleaños—

— ¿en el tuyo o en el mio? —preguntó lamiéndose los labios lascivamente

—El que quede más cerca—contestó en un pequeño jadeo al sentir como Jones le lamia el cuello

"_definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida"_ pensó mientras veía la escena más erótica que jamás haya presenciado. Arthur desnudo, cabellos alborotados, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos entrecerrados derramando lágrimas de placer, bajo él, de piernas abiertas y gimiendo su nombre como una bestia mientras penetraba su estrecho y delicioso culo con su gran, duro y caliente pene. No había nada mejor en este mundo, y solo esperaba que sus próximos cumpleaños fueran igual de buenos.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFREEEED!

Espero que les haya gustado y que se merezca un review :D


End file.
